


it feels like poison (so why do i love it?)

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, mental and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the back of his mind, his sanity was screaming at him, trying to stop him from falling victim to the kind words and easy laughs. The pain he’d suffered should’ve been a warning, but he thought of it as punishment well deserved for his wrongdoings.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	it feels like poison (so why do i love it?)

**Author's Note:**

> \- trigger warning: this is a dark work of fiction with mentions of abuse, abduction and characters who suffer from mental illnesses

**Max laughed.**

The sound of his laughter pierced through Pierre’s brain as though he put a sword through his skull, blue eyes sparkling mirthfully at the sight of his victim kneeling on the harsh, cold concrete of his basement, hands behind his back and gaze averted to the ground.

“Well, aren’t you sweet?” the captor mused sweetly, placing one of his hands on the right side of Pierre’s face, stroking the high point of his cheek with his thumb; his touch was warm and inviting, stark in contrast to the cold Pierre felt the first time Max ever touched him.

He didn’t dare reply, the scars on his back from the leather whip a reminder of what happened the last time he did. Instead, he closed his eyes and nuzzled Max’s hand lightly, relishing the touch as though it was his last.

In the back of his mind, his sanity was screaming at him, trying to stop him from falling victim to the kind words and easy laughs. The pain he’d suffered should’ve been a warning, but he thought of it as punishment well deserved for his wrongdoings.

He opened his eyes and met Max’s blue gaze, an unreadable expression on his captor’s face. The thumb that had been caressing his cheek fell to his bottom lip, the tip of the nail digging into the skin painfully.

Pierre let out a sigh.

Max chuckled amusedly at his dazed expression, “You like that, don’t you?”

As Pierre slowly nodded, Max’s eyes darkened. He lowered his body so that they were standing eye-to-eye, yet Pierre felt so much smaller, miniscule compared to the force his captor presented; they were both aware Max could snap Pierre’s neck in a second, and the thought was exhilarating.

Pierre loved the danger.

Perhaps that was the reason he was still alive.

Max traced his finger over Pierre’s neck, the ghostly caress over his jugular causing Pierre to stiffen and keep his eyes locked with his captor’s, chest tightening with anticipation. He was never sure with Max, waiting for either the pain or the pleasure bound to come his way like a tidal wave.

“You should relax, baby,” Max muttered lowly as he brought his lips to Pierre’s ear, making him shiver both with lust and with dread. He could hear the hidden threat in the tone of Max’s voice, in the choice of his words.

_“You should relax because you don’t want to find out what will happen if you don’t.”_

Perhaps Pierre was sick for loving this, this game of cat and mouse the two of them played. It was one-sided, with Pierre always on the losing side, but the thrill of playing made it feel worthwhile.

He felt the tension in his muscles diffuse, loving the murmured praise he received for the actions.

The feeling of Max sucking bruises into his neck caused him to moan in pleasure, begging for more.

Suddenly, he felt cold again.

The slap echoed through the basement.

Max laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](https://bakuturnnine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
